This invention relates to a flush toilet and to a water supply device for supplying flushing water to various destinations, including this flush toilet.
With a typical flush toilet, flushing water is held in a flushing water tank arranged above the toilet, and the head of the water is utilized to discharge the flushing water into the toilet. In recent years, however, many different flushing methods have been proposed that do not merely utilize the flushing water head in this manner.
For instance, Japanese Patent Publication Gazette H6-99952 proposes a flush toilet in which pressurized flushing water is discharged from the flushing water tank into the toilet to remove the waste from the toilet. With a pressurized flushing system such as this, the head of the water is not utilized, and instead a large flow of flushing water is discharged into the toilet, so the flushing water tank and any ancillary equipment can be installed inside the toilet. An advantage of this layout was that the bathroom was more spacious and pleasant.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette H10-102568 proposes a flushing system that increases the flow in the discharge of flushing water by utilizing the flushing water head as mentioned above. With this flushing system, a spray nozzle facing the opening of the flush valve seat is disposed within the flushing water tank, and when the toilet is flushed, flushing water is jetted from the flush valve seat and the spray nozzle, producing a stream of flushing water aimed at t he flush valve opening. This flushing water stream induces an ejector action similar to that of a jet pump as it flows into the opening of the flush valve seat. This allows the flushing water inside the toilet flushing tank device to be forcibly sucked into the opening of the flush valve seat, and increases the discharge flow of flushing water as compared to a flushing method that merely utilizes the water head. Therefore, with a flushing method that makes use of this flushing water jetting system, a large flow of flushing water can be discharged into the toilet even if the flushing water head is small. Reducing the flushing water head affords a reduction in the height of the flushing water tank, which in turn allows the entire tank to be smaller, which makes the bathroom more spacious and pleasant.
Although a flushing method that featured either the above-mentioned pressurization system or the flushing water jetting system did make the bathroom more spacious and pleasant, the following problems were also encountered.
With a flushing method featuring a pressurized system, a pressure vessel was essential for pressurizing the flushing water in the toilet flushing tank device. Thus, to ensure a good seal, assembly took longer and higher cost was inevitable, which meant that the toilet flushing tank device and in turn the flush toilet were more expensive. Also, by its very nature, the pressure vessel required care in its handling and maintenance so as to prevent the loss of sealing.
With the flushing water jetting system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette H10-102568, the spray nozzle must be positioned so as not to interfere with the flush valve, which is opened and closed by a chain, and this spray nozzle must face the opening in the flush valve seat. Because of this mechanical layout, the outlet of the spray nozzle got in the way of the chain that lifted the flush valve, and therefore could not be directly across from the flush valve seat opening, with the spray nozzle outlet instead set off to an angle from the opening in the flush valve seat. As a result, the stream emitted from the spray nozzle would sometimes hit the walls around the opening of the flush valve seat or the area close to the opening and be slowed down, or the jetted flushing water would be diverted as it flowed out of the valve opening. Consequently, the ejector action was not fully produced and a significant increase in flushing water discharge flow could not be achieved. This means that the flushing water has to be held in the tank device with a certain amount of head with respect to the toilet, so the flushing water tank position is once again higher and the bathroom space above the toilet is more cramped. Because of this, there was room for improvement in the bathroom environment in terms of expanding bathroom space above the toilet and ensuring a comfortable amount of bathroom space.
The above problems encountered with the supply of flushing water will be described using a flush toilet as an example. Nevertheless, these problems, namely, having to ensure a flushing water head, inadequate increase in flow by flushing water jetting, problems attendant to the use of a pressure vessel, and so on, also occur in devices that supply flushing water to destinations other than a flush toilet, and are common to flushing water supply devices.
The present invention was conceived in an effort to solve the above problems, and it is an object thereof to allow more freedom in how the flushing water is held and effectively increase the flushing water discharge flow to a flushing water destination. It is another object thereof to improve the bathroom environment with a flush toilet, in which the destination is a toilet. And another object of this invention is to provide a flush toilet that has a high quality of design and is not limited the manner of holding flushing water through increasing freedom in how the flushing water is held.
In order to solve at least part of these problems, the flush toilet of the present invention is:
a flush toilet, which flushes a toilet bowl with flushing water, comprising:
a toilet flushing tank device having a flushing water tank that reserves flushing water; and
a supply line that is arranged to introduce flushing water from the toilet flushing tank device into the toilet bowl and has openings at both end of the supply line,
the toilet flushing tank device including:
a jet pump having a spray nozzle and a throat disposed across from the nozzle; and
a nozzle water supply unit for supplying operating water to the spray nozzle and jetting the operating water from the spray nozzle into the throat,
the throat being connected to one end of the supply line so that the flushing water jetted from the throat flows into the supply line,
the jet pump being disposed submerged in the flushing water tank so that the flushing water in the flushing water tank flows into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water from the spray nozzle.
Also, in order to solve at least part of these problems, the flushing water supply device of the present invention is:
a water supply device for supplying flushing water, comprising:
a flushing water tank that reserves flushing water;
a supply line that is arranged to introduce flushing water in the flushing water tank to its destination and has openings at both end of the supply line,
a jet pump having a spray nozzle and a throat disposed across from the nozzle; and
a nozzle water supply unit for supplying operating water to the spray nozzle and jetting the operating water from the spray nozzle into the throat,
the throat being connected to one end of the supply line so that the flushing water jetted from the throat flows into the supply line,
the jet pump being disposed submerged in the flushing water tank so that the flushing water in the flushing water tank flows into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water from the spray nozzle.
With the flush toilet and the flushing water supply device of the present invention structured as above, the only difference in structure is that the flushing water supply destination is specified to be a toilet, and the flushing water supply function is the same. Thus, the following description will be of how the water is supplied and so forth in a flush toilet as the specified supply destination.
Because the flush toilet of the present invention has the above structure, the operating water supplied to the nozzle water supply unit is jetted from the spray nozzle. This jetted flushing water (operating water) flows into the throat without being slowed down because the spray nozzle and throat are disposed across from each other in the jet pump. Furthermore, the jetted flushing water is not diverted as it flows out of the throat. This creates a highly efficient ejector action, and the tank flushing water around the jet pump submerged in the flushing water tank is drawn into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water by the spray nozzle. Beyond this throat, the jetted flushing water and the tank flushing water that flows into the throat both flow into the supply line and are guided to the toilet. Because this throat is directly connected to the one end of the supply line, which has openings at both end of the supply line, all of the flushing water is able to flow into the supply line even while the above-mentioned two flows of flushing water are going from the throat into the supply line. As a result, the flushing water discharge flow to the toilet (the flushing water supply destination) can be effectively increased.
The above-mentioned flush toilet and flushing water supply device of the present invention can assume the following configuration. The nozzle water supply unit supplies the operating water so that the flushing water jetted from the throat will be continuously gushed upward beyond a predetermined full level of the flushing water tank throughout the toilet flushing period. So, the toilet can be continuously flushed with flushing water in an increased state of flow. In the flushing water supply device, the flushing water from the throat will be continuously jetted throughout the required supply period.
Continuous flushing with flushing water in this state of increased flow yields the following advantages. The above increase in flow occurs without the benefit of any head between the toilet and the flushing water inside the flushing water tank. Thus, a tank flushing water head of zero with respect to the toilet can be attained, affording greater freedom in how the flushing water is held. Furthermore, with a flush toilet, this zero head also allows the flushing water tank position to be lower than the top of the toilet, so that the flushing water tank and the tank device having it to not stick up much above the top of the toilet. Accordingly, in which this tank device is disposed above the toilet, there is more bathroom space and the bathroom space is more pleasant. And, it is achieved to provide a flush toilet that has a high quality of design and is not limited the manner of holding flushing water.
In addition, the flush toilet and the flushing water supply device of the present invention require no pressure vessel to achieve the above-mentioned increase in flow. Accordingly, the structure can be simplified, assembly time and cost are reduced, and this leads to lower cost of the water supply device and the flush toilet. Furthermore, since no expensive pressure device is needed, the bathroom environment can be improved inexpensively.
The above-mentioned flush toilet and flushing water supply device of the present invention can assume the following another configuration. The supply line can have a line route that passes through a location higher than the full water level of the flushing water tank, and have a line terminal at a location higher than the full water level.
If so, when the supply of flushing water from the supply line to the toilet or other supply destination is halted upon completion of water supply and the tank is full, or more specifically, when the flushing of the toilet is finished and the toilet is ready for the next flush, air can be guided from the line terminal to a line route at a location higher than the full water level so that this air will be present in the above-mentioned line route. The supply line will therefore not be subjected to any siphoning action, so the flushing water will not be unintentionally released from the tank side to the supply line in this state. Furthermore, since the air present in the route halts the supply of flushing water, there is no need for a valve mechanism for opening and closing the supply line in the jetting of the flushing water from the jet pump. As a result, the flow of jetted flushing water will not be slowed by collision with the chain for opening and closing the valve or the like, as was discussed regarding prior art.
Also, the nozzle water supply unit can have a backflow check valve for preventing backflow of the flushing water from the spray nozzle side, or the supply line can have a backflow check valve for preventing backflow of the flushing water from the toilet side. This has the following advantages.
Two scenarios are envisioned with the flush toilet of the present invention: the backflow of the flushing water of the toilet through the supply line to the flushing water tank side, and the backflow of the flushing water of the flushing water tank through the jet pump to the side with the nozzle water supply unit and the primary water supply pipe upstream thereof. The former backflow can be avoided with a backflow check valve provided to the supply line, while the latter can be avoided with a backflow check valve provided to the nozzle water supply unit.
In this case, it is convenient for the backflow check valve to be a so-called vacuum breaker in which the inside of the valve is open to the atmosphere. When this vacuum breaker is provided to the supply line, installing it along the line route at a location higher than the above-mentioned full water level is preferable in terms of effectively opening the system to the atmosphere.
It is also possible for the quantity of flushing water guided through the supply line to the toilet bowl to be set to a selected one of a plurality of preset flushing water quantities. This allows the toilet to be flushed with a quantity of water that suits the water availability, local laws where the flush toilet is installed, and so forth.
The flush toilet of the present invention can further comprise:
a control component that is operated for enabling a user to select one of a plurality of flushing type including a first type flush and a second type flush, the second type flush being different in water quantity from the first type flush, and to instruct the nozzle water supply unit to start the flushing the toilet bowl; and
a water quantity setting component for setting the quantity of the flushing water, which is introduced into the toilet through the supply line, according to the selected flushing type,
wherein the water quantity setting component sets the flushing water quantity to a first water quantity during the first type flush when the control component is operated for a first instruction of starting to flush the toilet bowl with a first pattern, and sets the flushing water quantity to a second water quantity that is larger than the first water quantity during the second type flush when the control component is operated for a second instruction of starting to flush the toilet bowl with a second pattern.
This allows the toilet to be flushed at the first flush, for example after urination, with a first water quantity (a small quantity) of flushing water, or to be flushed at the second flush, for example after defecation, with a second water quantity (a larger quantity) of flushing water, according to how the control component is operated. In other words, the toilet can be flushed with a quantity of water corresponding to whether the toilet is used for defecation or urination.
In setting the water quantity in this way, the quantity in which the flushing water inside the flushing water tank flows into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water by the spray nozzle can be limited. And, the quantity can be limited during the first type flush.
This allows setting the water quantity through limiting the quantity of the water flowing into the throat.
There are few method to limit the quantity of the water flowing into the throat. One is adjusting to wide or narrow a gap, which is formed between the spray nozzle outlet and throat inlet, another is adjusting to wide or narrow an effective passage area of throat in which flushing water flows.
The limiter for performing this limiting can have:
an in-tank shroud that surrounds the jet pump disposed submerged in the flushing water tank;
a water passage component that allows the flushing water in the tank to pass into and out of the in-tank shroud; and
a water passage valve that prevents the passage of flushing water through the water passage component during the first flush, but allows the passage of flushing water through the water passage component during the second flush.
If so, the flushing water at a first type flush (for example after urination) will be the flushing water within the tank region and the quantity thereof will be small first supply quantity, but at a second type flush (for example after defecation), the flushing water will be the flushing water both inside and outside the tank region and the quantity thereof will be a second supply quantity which is larger the first supply quantity. This flow limiting can be easily accomplished by means of a water passage valve.
In the setting of the water quantity, the quantity of operating water supplied from the nozzle water supply unit to the spray nozzle can be set to a first supply quantity corresponding to the first water quantity during the first type flush, and can be changed to a second supply quantity corresponding to the second water quantity during the second type flush.
If this is done, the quantity of flushing water jetted from the spray nozzle will be either the smaller first supply quantity or the larger second supply quantity, and the flushing water sucked into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water can be varied between a large and small quantity according to whether a large or small supply quantity of flushing water is jetted, and as a result, the quantity of flushing water going to the toilet can be varied between large and small.
Also, the throat can be a venturi tube having a constricted portion in which the line diameter is narrower, in which case a negative pressure will be generated at the constricted part inside the throat, by which an ejector action can be produced. Thus, the flow of the jet pump is increased more efficiently through better efficiency in the suction of the tank flushing water.
Also, an outer edge of the spray nozzle and an inlet edge of the throat are separated away and a gap, which is formed between the spray nozzle outlet and the throat inlet, opens into the internal space of the flushing water tank.
If so, the flushing water will be able to flow freely into the throat inlet from all directions of the gap between the spray nozzle outlet and the throat inlet. Accordingly, by jetting the flushing water from the spray nozzle, the flushing water around the jet pump can be efficiently made to flow into the throat inlet from all directions of the gap, and the flow of flushing water will be increased more efficiently. As a result, a greater flow of flushing water will be guided to the toilet through the supply line, allowing the toilet to be flushed more effectively.
In this case, the flushing water tank can have a depression in its bottom, and the jet pump can be installed in this depression. This allows all the flushing water in the tank except that in the depression to be expelled, so less flushing water remains in the tank without being sucked up by the jet pump. Furthermore, if the tank bottom slopes down toward the above-mentioned depression, the flushing water in the tank will accumulate in the depression more readily, which again helps to reduce the amount of water remaining in the tank.
Also, the spray nozzle can be arranged such that its outlet is directed upward, and preferably diagonally upward.
If this is done, the throat downstream from the spray nozzle will also face in this direction, so the flushing water can be supplied through the throat and the supply line to a location at substantially the same height as the flushing water level or a location above the water level. Thus, the flushing water tank can be disposed to the side of the toilet (more specifically, to the rear and the side of the toilet) or at a location lower than the toilet, which affords more freedom in how the flushing water is held in the flushing water tank. Accordingly, the entire tank device including the flushing water tank located as above will not stick up above the top of the toilet very much, allowing the tank device height to be kept low. As a result, there is more bathroom space above the toilet and the bathroom space is more pleasant, so the bathroom environment is improved. And, it is achieved to provide a flush toilet that has a high quality of design and is not limited the manner of holding flushing water.
Other structures are also possible when the nozzle orientation is as above. Specifically, the flush toilet can further comprise a rim formed so as to encircle an upper edge of the toilet bowl of the toilet, and have a rim water-discharge mechanism that allows flushing water to be discharged from this rim along the surface of the toilet bowl, and the throat disposed across from the spray nozzle can be linked to the rim water-discharge mechanism via the supply line.
With this structure, tank flushing water passes from a flushing water tank located to the rear and side of the toilet or located lower than the toilet without interfering with the rim water-discharge mechanism, allowing the toilet to be flushed by the discharge of water from the rim. Also, since the rim water-discharge mechanism is disposed in proximity to the flushing water tank and the device thereof, the supply line is shorter, which reduces friction between the inner walls of the branched pipes thereof and the water, and allows pressure loss to be minimized. Thus, the energy loss of the flushing water is reduced and the toilet flushing effectiveness of the flushing water is enhanced.
Alternatively, the jet pump can be constructed such that its height inside the flushing water tank is adjustable. This has the following advantages.
When the level of the flushing water inside the flushing water tank drops to the level of the throat inlet, air is drawn into the throat, so the flow increasing action of the jet pump stops and the large flow discharge of flushing water from the supply line and beyond ends. Therefore, the duration of the large flow discharge of flushing water is adjustable by adjusting the height at which the jet pump is located within the flushing water tank, and thereby raising or lowering the throat inlet. The total discharge flow of flushing water is adjustable by means of this duration adjustment. Accordingly, even though the total flushing water flow that is required may vary with the type of toilet (such as toilet types with different bowl capacities or quantities of standing water in the toilet bowl), the amount of waste, and so forth, flushing water can be discharged into the toilet in a total flow that is optimal for the type of toilet and so on through adjustment of the height at which the jet pump is located within the flushing water tank. This height adjustment can be accomplished with a piston or other suitable actuator.
In this case, if the jet pump height is adjusted according to urination or defecation, the toilet can be flushed using a flushing water quantity appropriate for how it is being used each time.
Also, the flush toilet further comprises a tank water supply unit that supplies flushing water to the flushing water tank until the flushing water level reaches the full level of the tank when the flushing water level inside the flushing water tank drops to a predetermined level where water supply is required.
This allows the tank to be refilled after flushing water has been jetted from the jet pump, and to be readied for the next flush.
The following are other options. The toilet flushing tank device can be unseparatively built in the toilet, or the toilet flushing tank device can be formed integrally with a toilet-body. In addition, the toilet flushing tank device can separatively rest directly on a toilet-body.
With any of these configurations, there is more bathroom space above the toilet, the bathroom feels more spacious, and the bathroom environment is improved. Furthermore, because integration with the toilet-body makes molding possible, fewer parts are required and parts control is simplified during the manufacture of the flush toilet, which lowers the manufacturing cost thereof. Even when the tank device rests on top of the toilet-body, the above-mentioned zero head for the flushing water makes it possible for the tank device to have a flat shape, so compared to a conventional toilet flushing tank device in which this tank device is arranged above the toilet-body, there is more bathroom space and the bathroom space is more pleasant.
Also, the spray nozzle can have an annular outlet for the operating water.
This allows the flow of jetted flushing water from the spray nozzle to consist of a large-diameter stream corresponding to the diameter of the annular outlet, and allows the jetted flushing water to flow into the throat in this stream state. Thus, the tank flushing water is sucked into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water at a higher suction efficiency, and there is a greater flow of flushing water into the throat. Accordingly, the flushing water discharge flow of the jet pump is efficiently increased, and the toilet flushing effect of this flushing water is enhanced.
This annular outlet can also be an annular continuous opening, which is advantageous in manufacturing. Specifically, merely incorporating a cylindrical member into the opening of a nozzle having a simple jet opening results in a nozzle having an annular continuous opening, and this facilitates the manufacture of the spray nozzle and in turn the jet pump.
Also, the annular outlet can be formed by annularly disposing a plurality of operating water jetting holes. In other words, the annular outlet can be split up in its formation.
The streams of flushing water jetted from the plurality of operating water jetting holes arranged in a ring come together after being jetted and form a cylindrical stream. When the stream is thus cylindrical, the stream outside diameter is larger, as mentioned above, so the tank flushing water is sucked more efficiently into the throat along with the jetting of the flushing water.
In this case, the plurality of nozzle outlets can have any of a variety of annular shapes, but if the shape is circular, then a multipurpose machine such as a lathe or boring machine can be used to manufacture the outlets thanks to the characteristics of the circular shape, and this reduces the manufacturing cost. Disposing the jetting holes in a circular shape will be easier if they are laid out at an equal pitch. Naturally, these jetting holes may be simple circular holes.
Also, the spray nozzle can be a flushing water throughpassage in which the flow path through the spray nozzle is surrounded by the annular outlet, and which allows the passage of flushing water through the through-passage to the throat.
This not only allows the tank flushing water on the outside of the cylindrical flushing water stream to be sucked from the annular outlet into the throat, but also allows the tank flushing water to be sucked into the throat through the above-mentioned flow path on the inside of the stream. Thus, the flow of flushing water into the throat is increased, the flushing water discharge flow of the jet pump is increased, and in turn the flushing performance is enhanced.
Also, the jet pump can be configured as a jet pump assembly in which a plurality of spray nozzles and a plurality of throats are integrally assembled.
If so, the flushing water jetting and the attendant flushing water suction brought about by the paired spray nozzles and throats will be brought about by each of the paired spray nozzles and throats, and the sum thereof will become the stream entrainer action and ejector action of the jet pump assembly. Accordingly, the flushing water discharge flow is greater than with a single jet pump. Furthermore, assembling a plurality of spray nozzles and a plurality of throats affords a more solid construction of the jet pump assembly.
The following structure is also possible.
The nozzle water supply unit that supplies the operating water can have:
a main water supply pipe for supplying the operating water to the jet pump assembly; and
a plurality of branch water supply pipes that branch off from the main water supply pipe for supplying water to the various spray nozzles of the jet pump assembly,
and wherein the plurality of throats can merge on the terminal side and be connected to the supply line.
With this structure, directly supplying water from the individual branch water supply pipes to the various spray nozzles ensures proper water supply and also allows the flushing water streams from the various throats to be merged before being sent to the supply line. Thus, energy loss in the flushing water is minimized in the supply and discharge of the flushing water, and flushing water from the jet pump assembly can be sent to the supply line and in turn to the toilet.
The way the flushing water is jetted from the various spray nozzles can be varied if a flow adjustment mechanism such as a shutoff valve is provided to each of the branch water supply pipes. Thus, how the flushing water is discharged from the jet pump assembly, and in turn the flush pattern, can be variously controlled.
In jetting the flushing water from the various nozzles by supplying flushing water to the various spray nozzles as above, it is also possible to control the state in which the flushing water is jetted from the plurality of spray nozzles. For instance, it is preferable for the flushing water jetting pressure to be substantially uniform among the plurality of spray nozzles. To this end, the plurality of branch water supply pipes should have substantially the same pressure loss while the flushing water passes through, and the line length thereof should be substantially the same. Alternatively, the plurality of branch water supply pipes may be such that their ratio of line length and line diameter is substantially the same.
If so, the flushing water jetted from the various spray nozzles will flow into the corresponding throats without causing any channeling in the various flushing water streams. As a result, the ejector action will be induced substantially uniformly in all of the throats, with no maldistribution in the flushing water suction by the throats, and this affords an increase in the flushing water discharge flow of the jet pump assembly.
In discharging the flushing water jetted from the various spray nozzles as above through the throats, it is preferable for the flushing water discharge pressure to be substantially uniform among the plurality of throats. To this end, the plurality of throats should have substantially the same pressure loss while the flushing water passes through, and the line length thereof should be substantially the same. Alternatively, the plurality of throats may be such that their ratio of line length and line diameter is substantially the same.
This minimizes the occurrence of turbidity in the flushing water flow where the various throat terminals merge. Thus, separation of the flushing water flows from the inner walls of the line at the merge point and beyond is minimized, so pressure loss caused by this separation can also be minimized, and the discharge performance of the jet pump assembly can be enhanced.
The following is also possible in creating the above-mentioned jet pump assembly.
The nozzle water supply unit that supplies the operating water can have:
a main water supply pipe for supplying the operating water to the jet pump assembly;
a supply-side manifold that connects this main water supply pipe with the plurality of spray nozzles; and
a discharge-side manifold that connects the plurality of throats to the supply line.
This allows the supply and discharge of flushing water upstream and downstream of the jet pump to be carried out via the manifolds on the respective sides. Accordingly, the management and handling of the line are simpler, the structure of the jet pump assembly is simplified, and the cost of manufacturing the jet pump assembly is reduced.
Also, the toilet flushing tank device can have a plurality of the jet pumps or the jet pump assemblies, and a supply line can be provided for each of this plurality of jet pumps or jet pump assemblies.
This makes it possible to vary the discharge pattern of the flushing water from the toilet flushing tank device, affording greater freedom in the design of the flush toilet.
In order to control the supply of the operating water for each of the jet pumps or the jet pump assemblies, or to control the supply of the flushing water for each of the supply lines, a flow adjustment mechanism such as a shutoff valve or a flow adjustment valve can be provided. This makes it possible to vary the way the flushing water is jetted from the various spray nozzles.
If, as above, a plurality of jet pumps or assemblies are installed, and supply lines are provided so as to guide the flushing water to different places in the toilet, such as to the rim water-discharge mechanism and a toilet bowl discharge mechanism that discharges flushing water to the bottom of the toilet bowl, then water can be discharged simultaneously from both the rim and the toilet bowl, which improves toilet flushing performance.
The above relates to a flush toilet in which the flushing water supply destination in a toilet, but the same applies to any flushing water supply device in which the water supply destination is a toilet or something else. For instance, this can also be applied as a flushing water supply device for a toilet flushing tank device that is configured separately from the toilet itself and is handled separately from the toilet. In this case, because of the freedom afforded in the installation of this toilet flushing tank device apart from the toilet, this tank device can be installed at a low location such as to the rear and side of the toilet, and as a result, there is more bathroom space above the toilet and the bathroom space is more pleasant, which helps improve the bathroom environment. Also, the flushing water discharge flow can be effectively increased in supplying the flushing water to the separate toilet.
In addition, in mountainous regions, on islands, at construction sites, and other places where a waterworks system has not been set up, the various configurations discussed above can also be applied to flushing water supply devices such as those which supply flushing water to shower faucets.